The Fan Club
by Couchpotatophan
Summary: HEllo one and all! This is a phanfic about Dan going to college. Yeh, not that creative but who cares. REVIEW MY YOUNG BURRITOS, AND ILL GIVE YOU A FREE PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER. YES I BET IM TEMPTING.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LONG SILENCE. sCHOOL. aNYWAYS, IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY. ALSO CAN SOMEONE HELP, IDK HOW TO GET THE COVER FOR THE STORY. TY, ILY. For this lovely Phan story, I will update every 2 weeks, as I am staggering (IS that the right word?) With my Destiel fanfic so yeh. ENJOY xoxo**

 **Dan's POV:**

I'm so scared. Today's my first day of college, and I get to meet my roommate today. From what I read from the profile, he has jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes, and his name was Phil Im excited but scared at the same time.  
"Manchester University, next stop." A voice rang through the train.

I collected my things, and got up heading toward the doors. The train stopped, and I walked out, tripped over my own feet, and landed in someones arms. I looked up, mortified. He was a boy. The boy had curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. I blushed and mumbled, "Sorry.."

"No problem!" he laughed heartily. "My name's PJ! Whats yours?"

"Dan." I muttered, getting of him.

"Well i'll see you around Dan!" He skipped away.

I was a bit shaken from the experience and from then on, watched where I was walking.

I arrived at the door to my room, 125, and fumbled with the keys. I found them, but before I could get them in the keyhole, the door slammed open.

"Dan! YAY!" A face stuck out of the door and yelled. I dropped my keyring, startled. I didn't say anything though, because the words had left my body.

"Dan?" He asked again.

"Oh. Um. Phil?" I looked at my shoes.

"Yeah! IM hungry. Wanna get food?" He said with such energy, I was convinced he would burst.

"I'd rather not." I realized too late, that that was rude. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Oops." I blurted, blushing.

"I'll just go get pizza then!" He continued, as if nothing had happened. "Be back in a few!"

The door slammed, and I sighed. I was alone. I decided to be productive while Phil was gone, and start to put my posters up.

I separated them into section by band. First, I put up the Muse ones cause I had the most of them. Then came Panic! At The Disco. After about an hour of putting posters up, I looked out the window. It was dark! I got up and headed to the kitchen, and stopped.

"Phil?" I asked. "How long have you been watching me?"

He grinned. "Long enough. I see you've been decorating." He gestured towards the posters.

"yeah." I blushed. No one except my parents have ever seen them.

"I love Muse." He looked at them.

"Really?" I replied, surprised.

"Yeah... I think we will be good friends Dan." He turned his eyes toward me.

"Mm." I mumbled.

"C'mere." He opened his arms wide. "Welcome to University Dan."

 **A/N: Did ya like it? Did ya? Great! Here are some review examples:**

 **a. This great! I want more!**

 **b. Ew wtf is this, never write again**

 **c. I want a pet pigeon (Same, same)**

 **d. Im gonna go to sleep, its like 3 am.**

 **IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET SOME CANDY CORN, CAUSE IM IN THE FESTIVE MOOD.**


	2. The Awkward Breakfast

**A/N: I WANNA SLEEP NEXT TO AND THATS ALL I WANNA DO RNNNN! BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD. 2 WORDS. BLUE. NEIGHBOURHOOD. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.M Ok chill Hayleigh. You know that schedule I had? Yeah... But you munchkins get another chapter early!~ WOO**

 **If you review you get a golden keyboard. Trust me you want one. They are said to give you magical unicorn powers. Yep.**

 **Enjoy! xoxo**

 _RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_!

"Ah!" I sat up strait, expecting my mum to be standing at the edge of my bed, shouting at me to get up for school. No one was there, then I remembered. I sank further into my pillows and closed my eyes.

"Daaaannn? Are you awake?" A voice rang into my dreams. Phil.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"What does 'Mmm' mean?" Phil popped his head into our room. I opened my eyes. Phil was wearing a black shirt, with an adorable lion on it. Above the lion, in giant letters was the word 'RAWR!"

"Im sleeping. Get out." I turned towards the wall and pulled the blanket over my head.

"No sleepy head! We have to eat!" He laughed and ran over to my bed. He jumped on it and I flew up.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Don't make meeee."

"Pleeeaassee?" He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only because your being really cute right now." I replied, sitting up.

Phil beamed. "Great! Ill let you get dressed!"

He left and I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed out a black shirt, and black jeans. I sighed. I could already guess what kind of person Phil was. The really eccentric kind of person that is like a hyper puppy. I grabbed my phone and my shoes and trudged out to meet Phil.

He was waiting by the door, texting on his phone. When I arrived in front of him, I asked, "Who are ya texting?"

He jumped. "Um. Nobody! Lets go."  
He lead me towards the cafeteria, which was not far from us. It was just like any other cafeteria, nothing special. The floors were sticky with dropped food and drinks. There were boys and girls walking everywhere with trays and talking and laughing in their cliques. I followed Phil towards the lunch line, and looked at the breakfast choices.

 _BREAKFAST TODAY:  
Choice One: Waffles with chocolate milk._

 _Choice Two: Bacon and eggs with orange juice._

I grabbed a tray and entered the line. I decided to get bacon and eggs w/ orange juice.

The lunch lady, a petite, wrinkled lady, asked what I wanted.

"Uh. Um..." I squeaked, getting really nervous. This is what I had been scared about. When I talk to people ive never met, or I didn't know very well, my speech failed. I was NOT good with people in general. I usually avoided them at all times. Luckily Phil came to my rescue.

"He would like bacon and eggs, please." He told the lady.

"Okayyyy.." she muttered.

Phil ordered and we moved on to pay "Thank you so much." I whispered.

He grinned. We payed, and he led me toward a table with a lot of popular looking people and sat down. My eyes grew wide and I started to back away.

Phil turned around. "Dan, sit down!"

I slowly walked forward, expecting something bad to happen. I was used to people bulling me, but that doesn't mean I liked it.

"Dan, this is Sofia." He pointed to a blonde, really pretty girl with green eyes.

"Chris, Ian, and Anthony." He pointed to three other guys. When he got to the fourth I gasped. It was PJ!

"And this is Peej!" He pointed to the familiar curly brown hair and green eyed man I had bumped into.

"Hello Dan! At least you didn't trip coming in here!" Peej laughed.

I blushed, looking down. My appetite was gone now. I had no idea Phil was popular!

"I'm joking, don't worry!"

I chatted with Phil for a bit before he had conversations with his other friends. I was left to look around the place.

"So, Dan, how do you like Phil?" Sofia asked.

"He's pretty great." I mumbled shyly.

She giggled. "He thinks so tooo!"

Phil blushed and turned to ask Chris a question.

What did that mean? I had no time to think about it though, because Phil was grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Time to go to class!"

Still holding my hand, he dragged me to our first classroom. I had no idea what it was. We arrived at a common looking school door, and he pushed it open. I was greeted with...

 **A/N CLIFF HANGER MWHAHAHAHA! Review answer thingys:  
Lexismash: SAME OML HAhhujugn76bf78. Yes we can blow up our schools together. Who cares about the law! yes there will be kickthestickz and Ianthony if you want it... ILY xoxo. YOUR MY FAV**

 **PhangirlInATree: Omf you are my favourite person ever besides Dan and Phil what are you doing reading my phanfics. AHH *Fangirls* Tysfm for taking the time to read it, it means a TON to me. ILYSFM xoxo**


	3. Science Class

**A/N:** **SORRY ITS BEEN 3 WEEKS I DESERVE THE STONES COMING FOR ME SORRYSORRYSORRY. HALSEY IS QUEEN. ANYWAYS HERE WE GO**

I gasped. In the middle of the room was a giant table shaped like a horse's hoof and there were black chairs surrounding it. Around the walls, there were multiple tables, some with sinks, some with scray ooking contraptions. At the door, there was a oldish mad, maybe in his 60's, with a white afro.

"Hello, hello, welcome to science!" he greeted me.

"Oh um..." I looked at Phil. He winked.

"We'll learn a lot here! That's what schools are for right?" he chuckled.

Phil dragged me to the middle of the room to the horse hoof table and sat down. He gestured to the seat next to him.

"That's Mr. McFredricks. He's a bit whacko." Phil whispered.

"Uh huh, definitely." I pointed to one of the contraptions, "What in the world is that?"

"The box with all the pipes sticking out of it?" Phil looked in the general way of where I was pointing.

"Yeh."

"Oh, I don't know. Mr McFredricks is always experimenting with something." Phil ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Hm."

"Hello class! You are in the science room and we will be learning science. That's pretty much it." Mr McFredricks looked at his shoes, thinking.

I looked at Phil, "I thought all shools had the introduction-rule chat thing?!"

"Not Mr McFredrricks!" he replied.

"The first experiment of this lovely school year will be... Um what was it? I forget." he wandered to his desk and ruffled through a few papers. "Oh well. The supply closet it over there," he pointed to a closet in the far side of the room.

"Have fun."

Phil jumped up, walked over to the closet, and came back with an arm full of jars, strange looking liquids and pipes.

"What should we try?" he asked me.

"Um.. I don't know." I picked up a bubbly purple liquid and inspected it. "Can I poke this or would It be bad?" I muttered.

"I don't know. DO you just wanna mix everything up and put it in this jar?"

"I guess." I handed him the purple liquid and picked up a green one.

I poured them all into the jar and got blinded by brown stuff.

"Ahahaahhahahah!" Phil laughed. At least I think it was Phil. I couldn't see anything.

"Mr McFredricks!" Phil said between his laughter.

"Yes, boy? Oh I see. Oops." I felt a strong arm grip mine.

"Daniel, Philip will take you to the nurse. Sorry..."

The door creaked open and as soon as it closed, Phil burst into more laughter.

"I cant believe that happened! AGHAgahahah!"

"Just take me to the nurse." I mumbled.

 **A/N: Sorry if this was kinda rushed sorrysorry. Enjoy my lovelies xoxo**


	4. Christmas!

**A/N: plsplsplspls don't kill me. I have had MAJOR writer's block and ive also had exams. I should upload regularly now, I promise. also this is a Christmas chapter, and I know its late. fight me.**

"DAN DAN DAN ITS CHRISTMAS WAKE UP" Phil yelled in my face, on Friday morning.

"mmghrf" I mumbled.

"HERE!" he shoved a box into my hands. I inspected it. It was smallish, wrapped with red and white wrapping paper. On the front it said " _FOR DAN xoxo"_

'But Phil, I didn't get you anything!" I sat up.

"That's okay! I don't mind." he replied, smiling. "Open it!"

I unwrapped the pretty Christmas wrapping and gasped. "An iPhone 6!"

"Do you like it?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"I love it!" I answered.

"Yay!" he yelled, hugging me. I gasped again. I didn't want him to let go. _Its just a hug_ , I thought, _Why am I freaking out?_

He pulled away. "Dan? Im going out with.." he hesitated. "with my girlfriend today."

My heart sunk in my chest. I felt... disappointed. I had no idea why. "Your girlfriend?" I whispered. I guess my disappointment showed on my face, because Phil's expression shifted.

"I- Im sorry." he looked away.

"What for?" I continued looking at Phil. At his beautiful face, and his blue, so blue eyes. I loved his eyes. _No. He has a girlfriend._ I thought.

"I- I don't know." We sat like that for awhile, me sitting on my pillow, and him about 1 inch away.

"I should probably go get ready. She is coming soon..." He got up and walked out of the room. About 15 minutes later, I heard the door close.

* * *

I didn't move from that position for about five hours, thinking about if Phil was having fun. I ignored my feelings. I tried so hard not to think about it.

At about 3:00 pm, Phil came home.

"Dan?" his voice drifted into my room. He walked in. "Are you okay?" I just stared at him.

"Do you want to come to a Christmas party with me?"

"Will she be there?" I whispered.

Several emotions flashed across his face. "I don't think so."

"Ok then." I got up. "What do I wear?"

"Anything." As I went into my bathroom to change, I saw Phil looking at me.

I put on black jeans and my favourite black shirt that had a white circle on the middle of it.

Phil was already dressed. "Ready to go?" he said, emotionless.

"Yeah."

In the car, we were silent.

"Dan I'm sorry. So sorry." Phil broke the silence.

"Why?" I looked out the window.

"Because. I don't know!" he said, frustrated.

"Ok then."

We arrived at the party and Phil took my hand. A jolt passed through my body. _Oh my god. Im holding Phil Lester's hand._

He took me over to a corner of the room where there wasn't music booming.

"Ill go get us drinks." and he walked away.

Phil came back, with two drinks in his hand. He passed one to me.

"Ok. WHy are you upset I have a girlfriend?" He asked, all business.

"I'm not." I lied. He gave me a pointed look. "You are."

I sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

"Ok." he looked out at the mass of people.

"Ok." I said.

"I'm gonna go and say hi to a few friends." He got up.

"okay" I curled up into a ball on the seat. I looked at the crowd. I spotted a girl with vibrant yellow hair dancing with a guy. Next to them, there was another couple. They were both guys. I stared, curious. One of the guys was wearing a plaid shirts and staring adoringly at his boyfriend. The other guy was dancing, with his eyes closed. After a couple minutes of people-watching, I fell asleep.

* * *

"DAN!" I woke up, startled. Where was I? It was so loud! I remembered, I was at the party. I looked up at the shadow blocking my view. It was Phil. His cheeks were flushed and he was no longer annoyed with me.

"Come on!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, allowing myself to be pulled away.

"You'll see." he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

He pulled me outside and took his hand away. "So, Dan. I figured out why you were upset I had a girlfriend." he said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you like me! And I like you too!"

My eyes widened. "Phil I think you've had too much to drink."

"No!" he replied

Phil swayed toward me.

"Your eyes are like chocolate. Did you know that Dan?" Phil giggled, still very tipsy.

I laugh and reach my arm out to steady him. "You are drunk!" I realized.

Phil laughs again. My heart melted a little bit. I realized I might have a crush on Phil!. Did he actually feel the same way, or is it the drinks?

"Drunk? What do you mean?" he stepped forward and grabbed me in a sudden hug. "I think if I was drunk, I wouldn't know I love you Dan."

I looked down at Phil. My heart began to beat faster. "Wh-what?"

Phil widened his eyes and whispered "I think I might be in love with you Dan Howell. Do you love me?" his gaze was hopeful, blue eyes earnest.

"I-" I stammered. "I- I don't know,"

Phil put a hand on my neck. Usually, I hated my neck being touched. But Phil's touch was oh-so-soft. Caring. Phil leaned closer, so that our noses were touching. "I love you." he murmured, "I love you." And pressed his soft lips to mine.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER MWHAhahahaahahahahahah ILL UPLOAD AGAIN IN LIKE 3 DAYS ILY GUYs xoxo**


	5. The Dream

A/N **aaaaannnddd I'm back! I'm honestly so sos o sorry I haven't been updating, but I havent b even in the best place lately. Not like drugs or anything. I messed this up. I mean like not happiness. There. I will try my hardest to update regularly now. I promise Phan will be the endgame, I just don't feel like the characters are ready yet. Please review, be why not. Enjoy the show!**

"Daaaaan, five more minutes?" Phil groaned while leaning on my shoulder. We were walking home. Well, I was walking, Phil was stumbling and falling.

"No," I said firmly. "We are going home. Now." Phil sighed and let himself relax, putting his full weight onto my shoulders. A couple minutes later, we arrived at our dorm.

I dragged Phil to our sky blue couch. He relaxed his head onto a discarded pillow. I reached for a cross stitch blanket that my dangled over the arm of the couch. I draped it across Phil, and let him get comfortable.

I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I filled it with water from the sink and walked back out to Phil.

"Here. Drink this," I prodded his lips with the edge of the glass. His refused.

"Philip Lester, drink this now." I commanded. Phil parted his lips slightly and drank. I tried very hard not to look at his soft, puffy lips and tried not to remember the earlier events of the night.

"Dan," Phil rasped. "We need to talk."

"Later," I said gently. I tucked him in again and walked into my own room. I collapsed onto my bed, not bothering with brushing my teeth. I glanced at the clock. 1:47 a.m. I was so going to regret this.

I awoke with a jolt, seeing sunlight streaming through my flowing grey curtains. I sat up slowly, getting my bearings. Thank god it was a Sunday and I didn't have school.

"Dan? Breakfast?" Phil asked, sticking his head through a crack in my doorway. I sniffed, the smell of waffles wafting through my room. I cocked my head, considering. "Okay." I replied. I wandered into the kitchen and spied Phil's waffles steaming on the counter. I walked over to them and grabbed a plate, piling it high.

"Someone's hungry." Phil grinned nervously from the other side of the counter.

"Fine, whatever I did last night, I'm sorry. I don't remember." Phil said, frustrated. He didn't remember.

I felt disappointed, though I had no idea why. I was probably a little buzzed late night too. Of course I didn't have a crush on Phil.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't remember either." I shook my head, avoiding Phil's eyes. He stared at me suspiciously. "I promise!" I confirmed, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Well, I'm going shopping today. Care to join?" He asked.

"No, I'll stay here. But get me some donuts!" I yelled as he was walking out the door.

"Kay!" He yelled back, closing the door. A couple of hours to my self. I decided to start it off by watching some TV. I flipped through the channels, and finally settled on an episode of Supernatural from somewhere around season 9. I have only seen the popular show a couple of times, on TV when there was nothing else on. I decided to start watching regularly because, damn, Misha Collins was adorable. Especially as Castiel.

After the episode was over, I accidentally fell asleep.

"Hello, Dan." Phil smiled and slowly walked over to me. His soft hands reached out and caressed my face. His gaze slipped down my face and locked in my lips. He moved closer. "You want me Dan. I know you do.." I shuddered, and Phil's pink lips covered mine. "Dan! DAN!"

I woke up to Phil shaking me by the shoulders. "It's 1 p.m. If you sleep now. You won't sleep later tonight!" He exclaimed, worry on his face. "Dan? Are you okay?" He asked.

I replied, telling him I was perfectly fine. "Okay.." He said apprehensively. Phil settled next to me on the couch and we sat in companionable silence, leaving me to wonder about the dream.

 **A/N so I hope you liked it. I'm really excited because I'm going to a Troye Sivan concert tmrw. Wish me luck because I don't want to be trampled by a mob of crazed fans. Anyways, please review and have a fabulous spring break! (If your on it) xoxo.**


End file.
